Bad Moons
The Bad Moons are a powerful and wealthy Ork tribe or clan. The Bad Moons are the richest of all the Ork clans. This is because their teeth grow faster than other Greenskins, meaning that even the lowliest Bad Moon has a steady supply of wealth. This is not regarded as an unfair advantage, as any Ork big and nasty enough can simply smash the teeth out of a Bad Moon's head. The Bad Moons essentially fulfill the role of a merchant caste in what passes for Ork society, and have a reputation for showing off. They are always continuously buying, selling, swapping, and conning to get teeth. The highest ranking amongst them wear garishly decorated war banners on their backs and the richest openly flaunt their wealth by wearing necklaces of teeth. The vehicles used by the Bad Moons are festooned with decoration. A mob of Bad Moon Nobz on foot will bristle with personalised Kombi-weapons and gold-plated deffguns, sauntering into battle with firepower enough to slaughter whole platoons of the enemy. These heavily-armed braggards think it is a blast to wipe out an enemy unit just as a rival Ork clan is about to engage them in melee. Another aspect of the wealthy Bad Moon Clan are their pretensions to knowledge (such as it is understood among the Orks). Basically, the Bad Moons have a reputation for knowing things most Orks see no practical use for. This clan also tends to have a lot of Weirdboyz, who use their wealth to dress flamboyantly. Unfortunately for them, they end up being dragged off to battle and used against the enemy like any other weapon. Notable Bad Moons Kaptin and former Bad Moon Badrukk]] *'Badrukk' - The most infamous Ork Freebooter of them all, this legend amongst Ork-kind plies the stars in his steel-jawed Kill Krooza Da Blacktoof. The Kaptain leads a vicious band of cutthroats known as "Badrukk's Flash Gitz," fighting alongside every major Ork Warlord in recent history. Badrukk was a former member of the Bad Moons Clan but was chased out on trumped up charges of having, 'too many teef for his own good'. From the day of his exile, Badrukk's accomplishments have far outstripped those of his fellow Freebooter Kaptins. *'Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub' - Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub is a large and cunning Ork Warlord of the Bad Moons clan. His personal Space Hulk crash-landed on the doomed world of Medusa V in 999.M41 and he and his Ork WAAAGH! participated in the great battle known in Imperial records as the Fall of Medusa V campaign. Clan Beliefs The Bad Moons are notoriously avaricious and greedy and care about nothing except the acquisition of wealth. They will even go so far to attain wealth by engaging in highly secret deals with other alien races to gain access to technology and wargear unavailable to other Orks. They also love to spend their teeth on food, which means many Bad Moons are a bit stout around the belt. Clan Appearance ]] Clan Colours Bad Moons love gold more than any other metal, and will commonly sport a couple of glinting teeth in their avaricious grins. They favour strikingly patterned golden yellow and black for their wargear. Their armour and wargear is painted with gaudy patterns in the clan colours and they have more jewelry and piercings than any other clan. Only a fool underestimates the raw strength of the Ork beneath the ostentation. Clan Icon The Bad Moons Klan take a snarling moon on a field of flames as their klan sigil. Sources *''Codex: Orks'' (4th Edition), pg. 14 *''Codex: Orks'' (2nd Edition), pg. 23 *''White Dwarf'' 349 (UK), Preview & "Da Boyz Are Back In Town" & "Clan Loyalties," by Phil Kelly, pp. 3, 18, 32 *''White Dwarf'' 290 (UK), "Chapter Approved: Ork Clanz" Gallery Bad Moons Variant Banner.jpg|Bad Moons Clan Banner (Rogue Trader era) Bad Moons Nobz Banner.jpg|Bad Moons Nob Banner Bad Moons Nobz Banner 2.jpg|Bad Moons Nob Banner-variant Bad Moons Orks.jpg|Bad Moons Mob of Ork Boyz Bad Moon Orks vs. Space Wolf.jpg|Bad Moons Orks cornering a lone Space Wolves Astartes Bad Moon Ork in Armour.jpg|Bad Moons Ork Boy in Armour Bad Moons_Pair Nobz.jpg|As the wealthiest of the clans, the Bad Moons spend their teef on the 'ardest armour money can buy, such as the mega-armour sported by this pair of Meganobz Bad Moons_Nob.jpg|This Bad Moons Nob is well on his way to having a cybork body Bad Moons_Warboss.jpg|A Bad Moons Warboss showing off his wealth with a customised Shoota, gaudily painted armour and pet Attack Squig Bad Moons Trukk.jpg|Bad Moons Trukks are invariably tooled up much more than those from other clans Category:B Category:Ork Tribes Category:Ork